1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to providing data for a presentation in a remote location and in particular to providing from a central storage via at least one data network a modified presentation that can be presented at a remote location.
2. Description of the Related Art
A data processing apparatus such as a computer can be used to display and/or otherwise present content, such as graphical or multimedia presentation. A presentation can be presented to an audience of one or more based on computer readable instructions that are executed i.e. run in at least one processor of the computer. The presentation may relate to a number of different topics and given in different occasions. For example, the presentation may be provided for the purposes of education, training, a conference, marketing, festivity and so on.
A presentation can be used in a plurality of different locations and/or occasions. For example, a head office of a multinational company or an independent application provider may create a presentation that is to be used in a number of different countries. The data for the presentation may be distributed on an appropriate carrier medium, for example on a computer readable memory disk or card, or via a data network. In particular data networks facilitate substantially real-time communication of data between two or more remote entities. A good example of data networks suitable for such use is the Internet, although other data systems such as closed company networks can also be used for this purpose. The presentations can be provided as website, CD ROM and E-learning course tools.
Although generated centrally in one location based on the preferences of its creator(s) and the local requirements, a presentation may thus be experienced by people at a remote location where the preferences and requirements may be at least slightly or even totally different. For example, the language in which a presentation is created may not always be suitable for use in a remote location. Therefore, although it is desirable to be able to use the same format and basic data of a presentation to avoid duplication of any programming and maintenance work, it is also desirable to be able to modify the presentation to satisfy any local requirements there might be.
A presentation, or more particularly the software i.e. the computer readable instructions for the presentation can be created using appropriate programming languages and tools. A typical example of suitable programming languages is the Flash. Once programmed, it has traditionally been difficult to modify and/or amend the data afterwards, at least without special skills and knowledge of the used software, the program code written and the application itself. For example, a change from a language to other or addition of additional parts may have required rebuilding or reprogramming considerable portions of the program and/or changes in various levels of the finished program code. Still using the translation example, an average translator or even a user in the remote location does not posses the requisite skill and knowledge, and therefore the changes need to be done at the central location by specialists.
The additions or desired modification need to be communicated to the specialists, who then modify the program code accordingly, to their best capability. It is, however, possible that the instructions are incomplete and/or misunderstood, and therefore even the modified version does not satisfy the needs of the local organization and may contain errors. Also, even if the specialists in the central location follow the instructions and wishes from the remote location, it may be that the end results turns out be something that is not desired due to the lack of possibility to have intermediate checks as the reprogramming work progresses, and further rounds of reprogramming are needed. This all is time consuming, and increases the cost. Also, the end result may still not be satisfactory to the users in the remote location.
On the other hand, there may be a desire not to allow the local organizations to alter the core or the frameworks of the presentation, such as any aspects relating to the brand, style, name, safety instructions and so on. Therefore the central organization may wish to retain overall control how the presentation looks like and “feels”, and also to be able to control any modifications made therein.
The herein described embodiments aim to address one or several of the above mentioned shortcomings and to enable remote users to modify centrally generated and controlled presentations.